Out of Time
by LilManiac
Summary: This about our widdle Robbie! And all the mess i can conjure up for him and the animorphs! please, R&R and tell me whatcha think!
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Okay, this is something different to what I usually do…**

**Its from a… gasp! GUYS POINT OF VIEW! EEK!**

**This was actually inspired by a freaky dream… so its mostly what's in the plot, but not quite… **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**AND CHECK OUT ALL MY FAVE AUTHORS! ESPECIALLY; Karone-sakura, gpshaw, and LITTLEMIDGETT! WHEE!**

**THANKYOU!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-xx-**_

My name is Robert.

You don't need to know the rest, mainly because there isn't much to say.

My life sucks, basically. Well… besides the days I work…

I work in a pharmacy at the local mall. Nothing too complex. Mostly stacking, stocktaking… sometimes I even get to talk to the customers… but not very often though, since I'm not big on that people person thing…

Well, as long as it gets me out of the house some afternoons, I don't really care.

As I said, my life sucks.

This particular night, it was my turn to lock up shop. I jumped, grabbing the gates (tat actually weren't too far over my head- I just liked to jump), pulling them down to the floor, then grabbing the keys from my pocket, beginning to lock the left side down. When I went to lock the right however…

"Roooooobiiiieee!" came the whine, and I looked up from locking the right side, grinning as I saw Amanda there, hands on her hips and glaring down at me from the other side of the gate.

"Yes, my lovely co-worker?" I asked, standing up and making her look at me.

"Lemme oouuut! You know I was in here… why do you do thaaaaat!"

"Hey, I didn't know anyone was in here" I contemplated just leaving her there…but, well… she's saved my life a few too many times for that. so… I unlocked the left side, lifting the gates just enough so she could slip out. When she did she turned to me, slapping my arm.

"You are so nasty! Why don't you try harder to be nice" she muttered, turning and walking away, slinging her school bag over her shoulder.

I shrugged, just smiling and finally finishing off my job, heading home and pocketing the keys.

I dreaded going home.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-**_

Thankfully, it was a good night.

Well, as good as nights can get.

I could hear mum crying in her room, which meant HE had already been and left.

HE… was my father. Bastard he is…

I went in, helping her slip on a fresh nightgown, then giving her some sleeping tablets to take. She took them, and I laid her down before leaving with her shredded clothes, dumping them, then going to my own room.

I lay down on my bed, sighing. When I could get sleep… I couldn't get _to_ sleep, and when I desperately needed sleep…

Well, it would be one of _those_ nights again.

I looked out the window, hearing that annoying house alarm going off outside, then closed my eyes and let my mind wander to the things I wanted to do when I was old enough.

_Robert…_I felt the wind move my hair, and I opened my eyes again…

My window was shut. And… the wind was coming from a black hole in the wall!

"What the-?" before I could say anything else, a ridiculously long arm shot out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in with unbelievable strength. I screamed.

Hey, wouldn't you?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I woke up… I was on a dirt path.

I instantly shot to my feet, looking around.

I saw fields of some kind of plant… but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked left, right… saw them happily swaying in the breeze… they looked like sugarcane, but… well… I couldn't tell.

Then I spotted someone kneeling on the dirt road, beside the grass-like plant, pulling what looked like weeds from it. I went over… that hair looked so familiar…

"Hello?"

Her head turned to look at me…. and I almost fainted.

"A-Anna?" I whispered, reaching for her… she was so close…

"ROBERT!" my head suddenly snapped up, off my pillow, and I turned to see my door blow open and…

HE stepped in.

It must have been a dream.

Because this… right now… was my nightmare.

_**-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aha! All questions shall be answered…. WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And… maybe I should put a limit on the reviews I'll need for this… hey?**

**NAAA! No fun then! **

**And go ahead… flame me if you dare… you may find you may have just met your match if you do…**

**CONSTRUCTICE CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED THOUGH! **


	2. Left Unsaid

**Okay, part two of my adventure!**

**Not like anyone really reads this anyway… **

**But this chapter I can say, is especially dedicated to Lauren and Mark… you know why you are!**

**LittleMidgett; Why thankyou! So glad your enjoying it!**

**Karone-sakura; Yes! ALL HAIL ME! WOO YEAH!**

**Tiamath; Well all right, since you asked so nicely… and I think I always have trouble writing Robert… he's my most complex character I think!**

**Oh, and a warning for this chapter. It's… a bit dark…. Really dark actually…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The next morning I walked to school, my jaw throbbing and my arms aching from the beating HE had given me the night before. I think I even had a fat lip… but I didn't really have time to notice. I'd been more focused on trying to fend him off.

I left the house with a black skivvy under my usual blue school shirt, which covered up the bruises on my arms. I couldn't do anything about my face… people always thought I got into fights out of school anyways…

Sure enough, when I got through the school gates… stares. I ignored them, keeping my head held high and going to my locker. I did what I usually did, exchanging my books and all that, then slamming it shut and going back outside, resting back against an old willow tree, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind before class started.

"It happened again, didn't it?" I jumped, slamming my head back against the tree by accident and seeing Amanda there, a sad smile on her face.

"Jeez Amanda! Scare a guy why don't you" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head. She was still giving me that smile…

"Robert, you can stop it you know"

I just glared at her "Amanda, drop it"

"Rob-"

I got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walked off. Out of everyone, Amanda was the only one who knew about my HIM and my life at home. I'd told her in a moment of weakness… I moment that I now regret because every time she sees the bruises… she keeps saying the same thing.

But… no one knew about Anna. No one would ever know… she was going to be kept locked up in my heart forever.

Thankfully, the bell rang a few minutes later and I was able to go to roll call. I knew people were staring at my face… my eye was slightly closed from the bruise right next to it… especially the teacher, but I ignored all of them. What the fuck did they know about my life?

Nothing, that's what.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The day was going like any other. I'd sit alone, do my work… glare at anyone who got too close…

And then a slip of paper landed on my desk. I read it… and groaned.

I was summoned to the counsellors office. Great.

I gathered my things, shot a glare at anyone who looked at me, then reluctantly went to Mrs Turnbulls office.

Knowing I wasn't going to get out of this without some kind of miracle, I reluctantly knocked on her door.

"Come in" I heard her call, then opened the door to see her smiling at me.

"Why hello Robert. Come and sit down"

Again, reluctantly I shut the door behind me and sat down. Seconds later the vice principal came in, his glare making all my muscles freeze.

Oh this couldn't be good.

"Robert"

"Sir"

"It seems we have a problem"

"Yes sir?"

He came and sat on the desk, glaring me down.

"This" he touched my face, and I winced, drawing back from him.

"What about it?"

"Where did this come from, Kessely?"

"None of your damn business" I muttered, and I knew I was probably in for it now.

"Robert" Mrs Turnbull said, making me look at her "We want to help you. Who did this to you? Who did you fight with?"

"No one" I muttered, looking down and feeling trapped. I hated feeling trapped…

"I don't believe you"

"You don't have to" I grunted, shifting around in my chair.

"Robert, what's going on? You know you can talk to us"

"Nothings going on all right!" I snapped, standing up and glaring at the two of them.

"Mr Kessely, please sit down"

"No I will not sit down! I'm not gonna do anything of the sort! You can just go fuck yourself as far as I'm concerned" I snapped, grabbing my bag, then throwing the door open stalking out into the hallway. I was so mad… why couldn't they just fuckin leave it alone?

Eventually I came to a decision, walking out of the school gates and just wanting to get the hell out of there.

I couldn't take this anymore… I just… I'd had it…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I leaned back against my favourite willow tree, looking down at the small stream which was barely trickling anymore… damn droughts…

I closed my eyes, just remembering that dream. Anna… god how I missed her…

I thought she was the only one who really cared for me. Well… I guess I was wrong…

I still remember the day I'd come home, knowing something was wrong. I remembered running through the house… calling her name…

And then, throwing the bathroom door open…and the blood…

She had cut her wrists, committed suicide…

Anna. My older sister by not even a year and a half. We had gone through the horrors together… been there for one another together…

Until… until I'd run into the bathroom, slipping and seeing…

I was only eleven. And she was almost thirteen.

The reason why she'd done it died with her. No note… no nothing…

She'd left me alone.

And then… that dream…

It had felt so real… the breeze, the ground under my feet…

I curled myself into a ball, fighting my emotions, knowing I'd never see my beloved sister again…

I was alone. And I would always be alone.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry its short! I'm kinda busy with my nephew!**

**Anyway, hoped ya liked and please review! MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	3. Into the black hole, & sweet reunions

**Well, heres another chappie after like... forever!**

**Sorry dudes/dudettes! **

**Now, hopefully I can write this without the computer going PTTTHT! on me...**

**FINGERS CROSSED!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

My favourite part of living.

The fight. The revenge on the Yeerk population.

Yes, Yeerks. You know, those slimy slugs that slip into your ear and control your brain?

You know the ones I'm talking about.

I roared, slamming my bulk into the many Hork-Bajir coming at us. Rachel was beside me, both of us clearing some room for the others, who were dragging along an unconscious Ithiell. He was on Amanda's horse back, with the others taking up the rear and sides.

Ithiell had crashed his fighter, and had been taken hostage before we could stop them. Rtaia was the one to inform us of this. She'd barely escaped alive.

Now we were in the Yeerk Pool, fighting to get out with every kind of controller coming at us.

And for some reason, I wasn't afraid. Not like I should be, anyway. Sure, there was fear there, but anger pushed through it all.

I wanted to play with the Yeerks. I wanted them to bleed.

(AHAHAA!) I slashed and bit and laughed, roaring in triumph. Polar bears were good for smash and crash. It was one of my favourite creatures besides the black panther.

(You're INSANE! EVEN MORE SO THAN RACHEL!) Marco screamed, and I just laughed, biting down on a Taxxon leg, throwing it high into the sky. It splattered somewhere ahead of us, causing the other Taxxons to get out of our faces for now.

I was so good.

(HEY! I AM NOT!) Rachel yelled.

(Shut up! All of you! We're _trying_ to get out of the Yeerk pool, remember!) Jake snapped, and we all did just that.

Oh yeah. Getting out.

Jade leapt ahead of me, slashing apart a few human controllers in the process, then leaping back over me, probably to help Ax and Rtaia at the back of the group.

(You know, I didn't need any help!) I snarled, and she just grunted at me in her head, but other than that she was silent. Made me just want to kick her ass around a bit too…

But now wasn't the time. Now, as Jake said, it was time to get out of here.

I barged straight into the crowd, being burnt and cut and not caring because I was causing exactly the same amount of damage to them. No, wait, not the same… EVEN MORE!

(DIE SLIME!) I yelled, tossing another Taxxon back behind us, hearing them leave Ax and Rtaia alone for now.

(Robert, I don't think you realise that-) Cassie was cut off by Tobias screaming.

(Tobias no!) Rachel yelled, going after him as he fell.

(RACHEL WAIT!) Jake yelled, but it was no use. Now we were all heading back, deeper into the Yeerk Pool complex.

I didn't mind. More fun for me.

Since we needed to stay together, everyone went back, even Amanda with an unconscious Ithiell. She couldn't do much as a horse… stupid horses… why did she have to pick such a weak creature?

(JADE LOOK OUT!) Cassie screamed, and seconds later Jade's tail was missing. Burnt clean off.

(Thanks Cassie, if you hadn't… that might have actually been my head) she said breathlessly. She wasn't giving up _now_, was she?

I continued to plough through the crowd after Rachel, with Jake taking up a place beside me, slashing and biting… he looked worse for wear, but other than that okay.

(KICK ASS!) I yelled, clawing apart another Hork-Bajir, then throwing a human into the Yeerk pool, with him screaming. Oops, might have slashed him something good too…

Ah well! They'll get more!

MORE FOR ME TO DESTROY!

AAAHAHAHAHA!

(RACHEL! WHERE ARE YOU!)

(HERE! GODDAMN JAKE… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME!) I saw Rachel up ahead, clinging tight to an unconscious Tobias.

(We're all getting out of here! Together!)

(But-)

(Rachel we wont leave you!)

(HE IS RIGHT!) I heard someone else say, I think Ax, but I wasn't listening.

Because right then I was more focused on the hole that used to be my left arm.

I felt intense pain… and then unimaginable anger.

HOW DARE THEY! THIS WAS _MY_-

I went into total overload then.

I think the only thing that stopped me was the fact that I lost one of my back legs, and Amanda screaming (STOP IT ROBERT! STOP FIGHTING!)

I blinked, then realised what had happened.

We were surrounded.

And… none other than the Visser himself was standing in front of us, smiling cockily.

(Well, well, it seems I have at last caught all of the Andalite bandits)

(I don't think so, Visser) Jake muttered, playing the part of an 'Andalite Bandit'.

(Oh-) I saw Rtaia suddenly collapse, and Ax and Cassie were there in seconds flat. She wouldn't live much longer if we didn't get out of here soon…

And then, like that, all my anger dissipated. We _needed_ to get out of here, _now_.

I heard the Visser laughing (It seems one of your comrades has fallen, Andalite Bandit! And another is soon to fall!) I turned to see Marco wavering, a neat, and deep, hole in his chest, bleeding profusely. Jade was the only thing keeping him up. She was leaning against him, even though it seemed she was in pretty bad shape herself.

(Come on Marco, don't give up on me! Don't… okay?)

What was I thinking? This wasn't a playground, this was hell!

(You have not won yet Visser!) Jake snarled, even though he looked about ready to keel over himself.

We had to get out! We had… had to…

Suddenly the wind picked up in the large cavern, confusing the heck out of all of us. I looked… and saw…

The black hole from before!

But… but it was… wasn't it just a dream?

Either way, I knew it was our way out of here.

(Jake, we have to get in that thing!)

(What? Why!)

(Just trust me! Get everyone in!)

(I do not think it-)

(AX SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST GET RTAIA THROUGH!)

Strangely enough, he started to slowly move with her, with Rachel helping all she could, still clinging to Tobias.

I watched as they went through, and the Vissers eyes widened.

All four of them.

(What… what is… how are you doing this!) He snapped, glaring at me, then Jake.

(Rachel?)

Nothing.

(She'll be okay! Just get through!)

(Robert, how the hell do you know!) Amanda shrieked, (How do you know they're not-)

(Look, just trust me! And anything is better than being here, facing off against Visser Three!)

(He's got a point there) Marco muttered, and Jade sighed.

(You must really be out of it. Do you know you just agreed with Robert, of all people?)

(Jade, just get through with him) Jake muttered, and I shared a look with him. It was going to be an unspoken agreement. He and I would be the last ones, and hold of whoever tried to stop them and us.

(All right then) she whispered, and I saw her and Cassie take Marco in, then Amanda followed them, sending me one last look before going in. She was terrified.

I wasn't. I knew they'd be okay, in some weird way…

(Jake, go)

(Robert-)

(JAKE GO! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!)

He growled, but got behind me as I started backing up into it. It was then that the Yeerks got smart.

(AFTER THEM!) Visser Three roared, and we both took a running leap as best we could into the blackness.

_I just hope they can't follow…_was my last thought before I passed out.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I woke up, I felt solid ground beneath me. My eyes snapped open to see the pathway I'd seen before… like, sideways.

I got up, surprised to find that I was fully human, looking down at both my hands and flexing them, then looking around.

"Guys?" I called, and waited. I called again, a little louder, and heard a groan.

"Robert?"

I raced towards the sound of the voice, seeing Amanda was just getting up, holding her head and looking down at Ithiell.

Who looked surprisingly a lot better than he did back in the Yeerk pool.

Maybe it was just the day… and this field of what looked like sugarcane or whatever… so many paths cut in between them though… all dirt paths…

I shook my head, then went and helped Amanda up, looking down at Ithiell.

"Does he…?"

"Yeah. Wonder what happened?"

"Yeah. We'll, we'd better wake him up.

"I will. You just find the others"

"You sure"

"Yeah, go on"

Reluctantly I left her, drawing arrows in the dirt so I knew how to get back to her.

The first three I found next were Cassie, Jade and Marco.

Cassie and Jade were awake, but Marco, human as well, was sprawled on his back, looking like he was sleeping. Jade grinned, sat on his stomach, then slammed her hands down on his chest, screaming "MARCO WAKE UP!"

"AAHHH!" well, that did it.

I quickly showed them the path back to Amanda and Ithiell, then found Jake, Rtaia and Ax. Not long after that, Rachel and Tobias.

Tobias was human, for some strange reason. Rtaia, Ax and Ithiell were all themselves, but… why was Tobias human?

"Okay, where now Robert?" Jake asked when we'd all met up again.

I blinked "Huh?"

"Well, where now? You got us into this, sooo…"

I shrugged "I have no idea. All I knew for sure was that the black hole thing would take us out of that pool"

(That was very risky) Ax started (We could have actually gone into a black hole, never to come out again. Or… perhaps this truly _is_ a black hole that we are in, and-)

"Okay, stop right there Ax" Ithiell said, stepping forward, seeming to have no trouble. It seemed the many bruises he'd had were… well, gone. Vanished.

It really didn't make sense Then again neither did jumping into a black hole and finding yourself in the middle of a field in what seemed to be spring.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened back in that pool, but I know that this is not a black hole. For one thing, they-" He went on to scientifically explain a black hole to Ax, and then the alien trio started ranting on and on…

I really wasn't listening. I didn't care.

Mainly because at that moment I heard something. Like… someone humming. It was a sweet tune, on I remembered from when I was little…

I froze. No? Could… could it be?

Could it be her?

I forced my shaky legs to move, listening hard over the sound of everyone else bickering to find out where it was coming from.

It was close. _Real_ close.

And sure enough… I turned a corner…

And there she was.

Curly black hair tied back with what looked like a cloth, resting on her shoulder blades, green eyes alight as she went about her task of… whatever it was. A sweet smile…

She was dressed in material from like, centuries ago. Farmers clothes. A long brown skirt, or dress or whatever, and a white apron hanging off her slender waist, her sleeves rolled up and away from her soft, white-skinned arms… tanning slightly it seemed… long, slender fingers picking away, doing their task elegantly.

But what got me was that this is not how I remembered her. She looked like she was the age she should be, now, not a pre-teen or anything.

But I would know her anywhere. My sister… I could never forget her, and… and…

Here she was, standing in this field of whatever, picking away, humming to herself and smiling.

"A-Anna?" my voice came out raw and croaky.

She looked up… and I swear she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Robert? What… what are you doing here?" She whispered, dropping whatever it was she had, standing up and coming over to me. She stopped a few feet away, just staring at me.

"I… I can ask you the same thing" I whispered, my eyes probably as wide as dinner plates, my whole body frozen. This… this couldn't be… she couldn't be alive, could-

"Robert! Where-" I guessed Amanda saw her too. She stopped talking.

I was more interested in the girl in front of me. The girl I thought had died almost six years ago…

Shakily, I reached out a hand, touching her cheek gently. I almost fainted when I felt real, warm flesh beneath my fingers.

"How?" I whispered, touching her face again, then her hair, both of my hands finally resting on her shoulders. Her real, warm shoulders beneath the thin fabric. She looked up at me, smiling sadly, then suddenly… her face blurred…

I realised what was happening. I was crying. But… through blurred eyes I saw she was close to tears as well.

"I think… I guess we have a lot to talk about, little brother"

I nodded, and she took my hand, leading me down the path "And don't forget to bring your friends! I love meeting new people!"

She said it in a sob, and I finally got the courage to turn around, waving all of my… friends… forward. They came too…

As I said before, I was more focused on the walking ghost in front of me, leading me… holding my hand…

What was going on here?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaaaand THERE YA HAVE IT! ANOTHER MYSTERY YET TO BE SOLVED! YAY! **

**PLEASE R&R! THANKYOU FOR READING! YAAY!**


End file.
